Watch out Ouran! Here I come!
by ZombieHunterCheeseBurger
Summary: When Rebecca moves to Japan from America, she has a hard time adjusting,With her loud and stubborn personality. When Kyoya cant find any files about her being blocked by the government, the host club digs deeper to find some horrifying information that they never wanted to uncover. Could the future heir to Broadway also be heir to something way deeper? Please read, my first fic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**-Do I have to?-**

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

The bed felt warm and comfy on my skin as the sun poured in the room, or so I assumed.

" Miss. Gram! Its time to start school!" The shrill voice of my head maid was not what I wanted to here first thing in the morning.

"Why should I?" I mumbled into my black and white pillow. The head maid Janice came into my room.

"Rebecca! Stop acting so childish and get out of bed! Your school starts at 8, it is 7!" Janice yelled in that voice that sounded nails on a chalkboard. I stayed defiantly in my bed, I was suffering from serious jet lag. Janice was not amused. She took a corner of the bed spread and flipped my off the bed onto the carpet.

"Why the heck would you do that?!" I asked very annoyed. My patience level was even lower than usual. Janice grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom.

"Get ready! A magical fairy isn't going to come in here, wave her damn wand and get you ready." Janice screeched. Apparently she was not a morning person either. My parents hired the "Best" staff in all of Japan to take care of me. _Bullcrap if you ask me._ I stood in front of the mirror pushing my hair off my face to prep for brushing. I heard my bedroom door open and footsteps in my room.

"Janice! I'm already getting ready!" I yelled out the bathroom door. When I saw who I was yelling at my body felt overcome with the incurable sickness known as guilt. My golden retriever puppy came running into the tiled room almost slipping on the shiny tiles when he heard my voice. My expression softened from a glare to a grin. Nothing can make me smile more than my puppy Max's cute face. I bent down to his height which wasn't very difficult. He immediately jumped into my open arms. I rolled around right on the cold tile floor though I could barley feel it with all the happiness I was feeling. That happiness went away in an instant. Max, sensing that another fight was coming dove under the open sink cabinet. I wished I could join him.

"Rebecca! You are not getting ready! It is now 7:45 you were supposed to be on your way but, noooo! You had to play with that damn dog!" Janice screeched bursting in the bathroom as red as hellfire its self.

" Janice, I was getting to it, and NOBODY INSULTS MAX!" I was shaking with fury. Max was the only thing I had family wise in Japan. My parents were back in America so Max was as close as I could get to a loving family.

"You will not yell at me that way! I will take matters into my own hands!" Janice went to my drawer and pulled out the tiniest most painful brush ever to brush human hair.

_ Why did I never get rid of that damn brush? _I thought bitterly as my head was yanked down and I was staring at the ceiling. The yanking and pulling went on for 5 minutes. Not bad. I brushed my teeth with the vulture lady hanging over me. The only time she finally left the room was when I said I wanted to get dressed. Max came out of the cabinet whimpering.

" Ya know Max, you were really helpful the last 10 minutes." I said sarcastically to my dog who stopped whining and nudged my leg as hard as could. I giggled at the attempt to hurt me as my skin was like metal. A little puppy won't cut through it. I went to my wardrobe already knowing what I would wear. I pulled out a black shirt with a white star on it with red jeans. These were the clothes I left America in, so I makes sense my first day at Ouran should be in these clothes. I hastily pulled on the clothes and some black mini boots. I pulled the door shut and ran for dear life to the door. The stairs would take to long so I acted like a 10 year old and slid down the banister. Max was following. When I reached the door I had declined several offers of toast and biscuits but, I was already late. Though I was in a hurry I stopped in front of the door. The door seemed like a gate to the unknown world. Then I started thinking how my parents would joke at me for being afraid of what I couldn't see. Though caused me to kick open the door. Yes kick, and take to school running at top speed.

**-Authors Note-**

**The plot for this is really interesting trust me. It killed me to right this stupid chapter. I based Rebecca off a combination of all my friends and me. One of them happens to be Melody Bryn, please follow her. So disclaimer, I do not own Ouran High school Host Club or any of the characters. I only own the OC. **

**BYE BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**My first day at this damned school**

**-Rebecca's P.O.V-**

The sun was now almost up as I sprinted as fast as I could to Ouran Academy. I checked my phone as I ran and couldn't help thinking I would trip.

_ 8:10. Crap I cannot be late for the first day, Janice was right. Wait, did I just say Janice was right? I must belong in a crazy bin. _I thought leaping over a pile of litter. Each step I took on the cement felt like someone was cutting me with a knife. 2 corners to go, 1 corner to go.

I stopped running and couldn't believe what I saw. The whole school building was pink! Things seemed to get more quiet. I could only hear the birds twittering. The silence was un natural. I walked through the front gate and found more surprises, Ouran had its own clock tower! Schools in America never had this much peace! Well, in New York that is.

_ Maybe I was wrong! This place seems pretty cool, I might like it here! _I thought happily skipping through the grounds. I then found out that every place has its disadvantages. A gust of wind blew softly and the cherry blossom trees started shedding their petals and flowers like Max sheds his fur. The petals caught in my hair and stuck there. By the time I pulled them out new ones came in. I suddenly heard a scream that sounded like a small child's. I quickly spun around ready to fight whatever was troubling the kid and I saw 2 people, one was short with blonde hair and was the one crying and the other one had black hair and was chasing after the little one. The blonde was not looking where he was going and shouting over his shoulder.

"Takashi! We're going to be late!" The little boy cried again not looking where he was going.

"HEY KID, WATCH OUT!" I yelled trying to get the wailing kids attention.

Too late.

It all happened at once, in slow motion. The kid fell into me and I went down. The kid landing on top of me and the black haired kid stopping just in time. The kid was crying still sprawled on me. Poor boy barley weighed a thing, still awkward nonetheless.

"Ummm, dude? A little help here!" I asked the black haired kid who was just standing there with a look of amused expression in his eyes at the awkwardness. He pried the kid off of me who stopped crying when the black haired guy handed him a pink stuffed bunny.

"Usa Chan, Takashi, do you know who the girl who I tripped on was?" He asked the bunny and the other guy who must have been named Takashi.

" I don't know Mitsukuni. Why don't you ask and apologize for falling on her." Takashi suggested with a firm let gentle tone. It was the same tone I use when trying to get Max to do something.

"Oh, okay! Good idea, hi! I'm Hunny and this is Usa Chan and Takashi! Who are you?" Hunny asked cute and innocently that caused my heart to almost melt.

" Hey! My name is Rebecca and can you direct me to the front office? This place is big and I don't want to get lost." I said as sweetly as I could. Usually I would say it much more energetically, but this kid would probably get freaked out. When I looked back at him I could see him and Takashi looking confused.

"Are you speaking a different language?" Hunny said slowly as if I was a dangerous creature.

_ Dang it! Must have slipped into to English, I really have to stop doing that. _

"Hey!" I said in Japanese. "Sorry for the confusion, you see I'm from America and sometimes I slip back into English." The two boys looked less confused and relived I wasn't an escaped mental patient or something.

" That's all right! Judging by your clothes, your new here, do you need me to help you get to the office?" Hunny asked trying to be helpful.

" You guys lead the way!" I exclaimed making a gesture to lead on. Hunny skipped along past me and Takashi followed.

"By the way, you can call me Mori." Mori said in a deep quiet voice.

The walk to the office was full of small talk. Hunny seemed very interested about America, so he kept asking questions while Mori just listened intently.

"So, do they have cars in America?" Hunny asked. I giggled, he seemed actually interested in America.

"Yes, they do all kinds of cars." I explained looking down at Hunny. Hunny was, sweet as honey. I suppose that's how he got the nickname.

"Here we are!" Hunny announced pulling me through the front door.

Inside there was a very pretty painting that my eyes were immediately drawn to. I loved to draw. The whole office was damn pretty. The receptionist put on a big cheesy smile.

"Hello Mitsukuni, hello Takashi. Lets see you are 15 minutes late, so just get to class quick alright." The cheesy receptionist said while pointing to the door. Hunny and Mori took off running. The receptionist turned to me and her phony smile widened, I was a bit creepy.

"You must be the new girl Rebecca, welcome to your first day at Ouran private Academy. I understand you are from America, is that right?" The creepy lady asked.

"Ummmm, yeah." I muttered. I didn't trust this chick.

"My name is Nancy, I will be showing you around, unless you want a student to do it of course." Nancy smiled. "Now, right this way to the chairman's office." Nancy got up and showed me around the corner to a hallway that had rooms along the walls. Nancy directed me into one. I couldn't read the sign, it was in damn Japanese! I can speak the language just fine it was just the reading it that really stumped me.

"Ah, Miss. Gram! Welcome to Ouran Academy!" The chairman had stood up and gave me a firm handshake. "My name is Mr. Shou. Please sit down he gestured to a over-sized arm chair that even had a foot rest.

"Hello, it is very nice to be here! Thank you for excepting me into the school." I had gone over this line with Janice more than 50 times. I knew it by heart.

"Ah, look at you so polite!" His face suddenly darkened suddenly. I knew what was going to happen. "Now, while you are here you must not speak of your other family business." When he said that my eyes flooded with tears. I blinked them back. I had come to Japan to escape those evil men who were targeting my family. Being the top bosses at the CIA did have its risks. We have been targeted before but nothing bad like this. My parents had ordered me to flee the country and not come back until the threat had passed. I was devastated when I heard this, I was going to be ripped away form my whole childhood. When I was about to board the jet to take me to Japan, the safest place for me, my mother came and told me that when I came back, Broadway and the CIA would be waiting for me to take over. My parents also owned Broadway. We 'bought' it from the current owner.

"Of course I wont talk about it. Why would I?" I answered after I had gotten off my train of thought. Mr. Shou's face brightened once he had been reassured that I wasn't going to commit treason to my native country, we started talking about other things.

"So, can you read Japanese yet?" Mr. Shou asked typing rapidly on his computer.

I couldn't help anything I said would be and could be used against me.

"Nope, I can speak it though and write it." I said feeling ashamed. I had never gotten the knack at reading. I could write and talk like a citizen of Japan, but when it came to reading it was just to many symbols and dots.

Mr. Shou's smile dimmed slightly. "That puts a new problem in the mix. All of our textbooks, class signs, and homework assignments are in Japanese. Instead of a study hall period like most of the students, you will work with a tutor on your reading. Other than that, your bag will be heaver than most of the students because you will have to carry the English version of every textbook and class set. Feel free to explore the before and after school clubs. Most of the students speak Japanese so please try and stay on it as much as possible. Here is your class schedule." Mr. Shou explained handing me paper full of times and classes, thankfully in English.

"You shouldn't even bother going to your first class, you should just go ahead and go to your 2nd class." Mr. Shou gestured towards the door.

"Wait! I forgot! Here are you textbooks and homework books." He dropped the books with a heavy thud. There must have been 15 Harry potter sized books! I crammed them into my bag and turned to walk out the door the second time.

"Your uniform should be here tomorrow! We will mail it. One last time welcome to Ouran Academy." This time I left for real. I managed to find a back way out, not wanting to pass the creepy reception lady.

The school was huge! The halls were quiet because everyone was in class. The walls were far apart from each other and there were large floor to ceiling windows everywhere. The bell rung and the classrooms piled out. I expected there to be a huge mob of running students trying to get to there next class, but Ouran amazed me again. The students walked calmly and politely quietly chatting with one another. I looked up at the nearest sign, but Mr. Shou was right. Every sign was in Japanese.

_ I guess that I will have to find the class myself. _I thought bitterly walking along the hallway, trying not to attract to much attention. I felt someone come up behind me and tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to look at a brunette boy in the proper uniform. Something didn't seem right about him.

"Lost? I can help you. My name is Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi introduced herself with a smile. I suspiciously reached out my hand and shook his.

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

I could tell the new student was acting weird about something. I didn't let it affect me. Though the look on he face troubled me. It was the same expression Kyoya wore when he was trying to figure something out.

** "**My name is Rebecca Gram." Rebecca said losing her look. I noticed she spoke English. She saw me stare at her.

"Sorry. I am from America, you know America, home of the hamburgers." Rebecca announced in Japanese. I laughed at her joke. She seemed like a funny person. I looked over her and one thought went running through my mind.

_ Please don't meet Tamaki_ I thought. Tamaki would have a felid day with her if she came to the host club. Everything about her wanted to make you look at her. Her curly shoulder length blond hair would have been much longer if she straightened it. Her hazel eyes complimented her freckles nicely.

"Its all right, I know English. So what class do you have?" I asked breaking the silence. Rebecca did a double take one her schedule.

"Mrs. Van. Pelt." Rebecca told me in English. The bell rang and I groaned.

"We are now late. What do we do now?" I asked her, she seemed completely calm that she was late.

"Okay, you say you were showing me, the new student around alright?" Rebecca

told me in a voice that suggested to just roll with it. I decided that I like the new American student.

**-Rebecca's P.O.V-**

She wasn't sure how she felt about Haruhi. He got my jokes, and kept air not awkward, but something kept me from liking him completely.

"Oh, look were here." Haruhi pointed to a door with Japanese words printed on it I couldn't understand. We walked through the door in silence, I could feel 20 pairs of eyes on me and Fujioka.

"Mr. Fujioka, why are you late?" Mrs. Van Pelt tapped her foot angrily.

_She is one of those teachers, the ones who always hate me._ I thought madly. Haruhi used the excuse I had thought her.

"Sorry, Mrs. Van Pelt I was just showing the new student around." Haruhi lied impressively, going to have to take note of that. The teachers face softened.

"Haruhi, why don't you go sit down and you," Mrs. Van Pelt said pulling me to the front of the class, "Tell us a little bit about yourself." I decided that I should start off with a little bit of fun. My face cracked into an evil smile.

"Hello, everybody!" I exclaimed purposely in English " My name is Rebecca Gram and I am your future heir to Broadway in New York, New York!" A few students caught on to what I was doing and giggled, the rest however started at me with dumb expressions their faces. The teacher herself looked dumfounded.

"Miss. Gram, this is Japan we speak Japanese." Mrs. Van Pelt said slowly. I stared laughing. Mrs. Van Pelt signaled me to shut up, so I did.

"Rebecca, please take the only empty seat." She said in really bad English.

"Thanks Mrs. Van Pelt! You should work on your English." I said switching to my flawless Japanese. The rest of the students caught on to what I had done and laughed too. The teacher, unfortunately caught on to. She promptly pointed to my seat. I walked over and sat down. The desk I sat at were in front of the 2 people who hadn't laughed at my little act. They were 2 red-head twins and they were just staring at me in silence.

-**Hikaru's P.O.V-**

The new girl Rebecca seemed to think life was a game that you had to win at . Me and Karou had come to the same decision, the new girl was a puzzle. She wasn't a commoner, but I had never seen a person like her. She was short and thin in appearance, but yet she seemed as tall as a senior. Perhaps it was her attitude, but Rebecca Gram, was a magnet.

-**Rebecca's P.O.V-**

Everything about this place was creepy. The students were to calm, the teachers were either way over excited or super mean and grumpy. The two most popular people on the creepy list were the two red hair twins. Everywhere I went they were there, just silently staring.

On the other hand, having a friend like Haruhi was surprisingly pleasant. He kept pointing out things and students names through out the day. I decided to get some answers to my questions.

"Haruhi, who are those red headed creeps?" I asked Haruhi in English to make sure nobody could understand us. Haruhi laughed.

"Hikaru and Karou. Your reaction to the twins isn't like most girls. I like that." He suddenly looked as though he remembered something he had forgotten, funny thing was it was the end of the day and everyone was leaving. Maybe he had an after school club.

"What's the big hurry, like a club or something?" I asked pretty much confused.

Haruhi smiled not looking up from his cramming. "Something like that." He replied "Goodbye!" He started running towards a staircase.

"So long." I muttered. I turned around walking to the direction of the exit. I was stopped with someone grabbing my arms. I yanked my arms away, turning around to face who ever was trying to assault me. I was honestly surprised it was the creepy twins, Hikaru and Karou.

"Hello Rebecca. Do you want to play a game? If you win we will stop stalking you, if you lose you have to be a guest at a little club." Hikaru and Karou said in unison which I find extremely creepy.

"What's this club like." I said cautiously, it could be a drug dealers club or something like that. Both twins smirked at me

"Something we bet you wouldn't like. So are you going to be a chicken and deny or are you going to accept?" Hikaru and Karou said together again. They did not just almost call me Rebecca Gram a chicken, I would just win this stupid game and wipe the smirks of their faces.

"I accept." The twins broke out in triumphant grins and started running around each other until I couldn't remember who was who.

"The game we are going to play….. Is the which one is Hikaru game!" The twins shouted in unison. I realized the direness of this situation. They are asking a person they barley know to tell them apart. I decided to take a wild guess.

"The one on the left is Hikaru?" I asked nervously. The twins frowned.

"You win." Karou nodded to his brother, they grabbed me by my arms again this time hard so this time I couldn't shake them lose.

"But I won!" I cried as they ran dragging me easily between them.

"Too bad!" They yelled in unison. They dragged me into a room. So fast that I couldn't read the sign. I was blinded by light and hundreds of rose petals came flying past me. I saw 5 cute guys including Haruhi.

"Welcome to the Ouran High school Host Club!" They all said in unison.

I was in a crap load of trouble.

**-Authors Note-**

Sorry this took me long to update! Hope I made it long enough this time. Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the Characters, just the O.C. If you have any corrections for me or critics please tell me. I want to be the brightest star out there. Left you with a minor cliff hanger….. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**HOPE YOU LOVE THE STORY A SMUCH AS I DO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Crap, Just, Crap-**

**-Rebecca's P.O.V-**

"Welcome princess!." The guys stared at me as though waiting for me to do something. Hikaru and Karou were still holding my arms.

_ Note: Twins are weak apart, strong together. _I thought still boiling mad that I was duped. A tall black haired boy with glasses walked over to me, flipping through a black notebook.

** "**Hmm, I don't see the reaction we usually get. So you must be a first timer. Welcome to the-" He was cut off by another tall person, this time blond.

"Kyoya! As my job as king I am supposed to greet the first timers! Now go back to your place." The blonde pushed the boy who must have been named Kyoya out of the way, and to my surprise, pried the twins off of me. I was about to thank the blonde with a shower of compliments when he suddenly pulled me into a dip.

** "**Now, princess, welcome to the host club! Think off this as an elegant playground for girls who have way to much time on their hands, to get loved on by young men who also have way to much time on their hands." He spun me up and put an arm around my shoulder, making a grand gesture at the boys. I took a second gaze at them and noticed Hunny and Mori, what kind of club was this.

"Now, what is you preferred type, we have the cool type." The blonde pointed out Kyoya and continued doing so for all types in existence is seemed.

_ Just let him continue this little charade and then I can get a one way ticket out of here, after all I won the bet. _The bet! I tuned back in ready to go out in style.

"Or, you might prefer, me, Tamaki at you service princes-" I then ripped myself from his arms and spoke to everyone in the club.

"Listen guys! I think its pretty freaking stupid to go around flirting with a bunch of girls that you barley even know! The only reason why I'm here is because of those stupid twins!" I rounded pointing a finger and glaring at the twins.

"Now princess there is no need to shout." Tamaki started what I took as a lecture. I wasn't going to take any of this crap anymore. I then shouted every cuss word and curse I knew in English to all of the host members. Hunny, Mori and the twins were looking confused. Tamaki's eyes widened in shock and covered his mouth as the curses got worse. Haruhi looked shocked and was staring to look scared. Even Kyoya was staring at me in surprise. Once I finished my rant, I took one last look at the host club and walked out the door, feeling slightly better then when I came in.

**-Tamaki's P.O.V-**

I wanted to call out to the girl and demand she come back to owe everyone an apology. To be honest however, I was a little scared of her.

"Dose anyone know the identity of her?" I asked breaking the silence. Haruhi piped up.

"That was Rebecca Gram, a transfer from America. Her parents own Broadway. I have no idea why she came here though. She danced around the subject when I asked her about it." Haruhi explained. I started thinking.

_ No girl besides Renege has ever turned down a visit from the host club, I wonder what's up with her. _My thoughts were interrupted by Hunny.

"I ran into her in the morning, she seemed nice. What was she saying anyway?" Hunny asked. I shook my head slowly.

"You don't need to know." I suddenly turned angry. If it wasn't for those shady twins, my curiosity wouldn't be peaked.

"Hey, boss Haruhi is Rebecca's best friend, maybe she can convince her to stop being such a jerk and come back." The shady twins said together.

"No!" My voice rang out surprising everyone. "We have been a little slow lately with our customers," Kyoya very rudely interrupted me.

"For once Tamaki is right. Our guest population has decreased 30%, with Rebecca being the new kid her popularity will be beneficial. If she likes the host club and promotes it to her friends, they will come in in boat loads." Kyoya said looking very frustrated at something on his black laptop he always seems to have.

** "**Her, be popular? Kyoya, I never knew how funny you could be." Hikaru laughed along with his brother.

"Kyoya sempai might be on to something. When she's not annoyed at something she is very amusing. She already made countless people laugh just by saying a few words. I think that she will have over half the first year class as friends by the end of the week." Haruhi deducted. I was so proud of my little baby girl for figuring all that out and I let her know it. I pulled her in to a tight hug.

"Little Haruhi! Daddy loves you very much! You were so smart figuring all that out! Now hug daddy back." I glomped her while she struggled and pushed me away.

"GET OFF TAMAKI SEMPAI!" Haruhi yelled at me. I don't what I did wrong and was something going on in our relationship? Was failing as a father? I ran to my little corner and started growing my mushrooms. At least they understand me.

"King, you were saying something?" Hikaru and Karou poked at me until I got up. They were so nice to me sometimes! I loved it when they did that! I pulled the into a bro hug.

"You guys are the best brothers a king could wish for!" I yelled. They both pulled me off like Haruhi did, but I was expecting that from them. "Now, I have made a very difficult decision and these last few statements have confirmed it. When Rebecca stepped into this room, where she likes it or not, she became a guest of the host club and its our job to make woman happy! Now, what makes Rebecca happy? Anyone know?" I look around expectantly. Hunny shook his head slowly, Mori's reaction was to be expected, Hikaru and Karou, I didn't even pay attention to them, the people who I was expecting answers from were Kyoya and Haruhi.

"She never talked to me about what made her happy, that's kinda an awkward topic to talk about." Haruhi admitted slowly. Now Kyoya must know something, he knows everything about everyone. Kyoya slammed his laptop shut with a very mad expression.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked the question that was on everyones mind.

"Did Mommy find anything about Rebecca?" I asked hopefully. Kyoya stood up angrily.

"Ever since I found out her identity, I have been searching for files containing any information about her, ANY STUPID, INSIGNIFICENT PIECE OF INFORMATION THAT THERE WAS! BUT WAS THERE ANY? NO! NOT A SINGLE, DAMN PIECE OF INFORMATION ABOUT REBECCA GRAM!" Kyoya yelled. We all stared at him, surprised such a usually calm person could be that angry. Seeing us all staring at him he went bright red and regained his composure and further talked without his scary voice.

"I searched the Ouran records, the Japanese government records that I was just allowed access to, the American government records which I have had access to for forever, and I couldn't find a thing. Well to be more specific I found everything I wanted as usual, but all of her personal records about her life and information and even her parents information, has been blocked by a code so tough, even I couldn't break it." Kyoya explained. "Now Tamaki, you were saying before we got a bit off track?" Kyoya directed the attention to me where is should be.

"Alright troops! We need to find out what makes Rebecca happy. Any ideas?" I announced. The twins looked at each other and looked back at me with identical evil grins.

"Why don't we make this into a game. The rules are you have to find out what makes Rebecca happy without forcing it, you have to apply it to her and the deadline is at the end of the week which gives you 7 days. The people banned from playing are Haruhi and Hunny. First one to find and make her happy wins. Anyone up for it?" The twins said.

"Why are me and Haru-chan banned?" Hunny asked tearfully.

"I would like to know too." Haruhi added in truthfully. Hikaru and Karou sighed and shook their heads.

"Haruhi you are Rebecca's best friend she would tell you straight away." Hikaru explained. "Yeah and Hunny if you begged her to with your cuteness she would tell you in a heartbeat." Karou finished.

"Alright, now that we are clear, who's in?" They stared down the host club.

"Of course I'm in. It is my job as king to make sure all of the guests are happy." I exclaimed waiting for my applause. It never came sadly.

"I am in, if Mitsukuni cant play, then I should play." Mori said patting Hunny on his little blonde head.

"I'm in, I need to find out as much information as I can about Rebecca. Its driving me crazy." Kyoya jumped in surprisingly.

"Alright, the game starts," Hikaru paused for dramatic effect. "Now!" Karou finished he and his brother running out of the room. Me and Kyoya looked at each other and raced out the door.

_ This is strange, Kyoya running out the door with everyone else. It really must be bugging him not knowing at least one thing about someone._

Kyoya ran out the side entrance flipping through his little black notebook as if searching for something. I ran straight into my fathers office. I slammed opened the door out of breath collapsing into a chair.

"Tamaki! What a pleasant surprise." Father said looking up from his work beaming at me.

"Father, can you tell me where Rebecca Gram lives?" I asked taking a long shot. He gave me a confused expression and gave me a piece of paper with a street name and numbers.

"Thanks!" I said hurrying out of his office. Father would do anything for me. It was very helpful in times like this. I need to find out where this location is. I slowed down remembering something while thinking evilly.

_ I can take all the time I want. After all, no one else has her address._

**-At Rebecca's House-**

**-Rebecca's P.O.V-**

As soon as I had gotten home I was bombarded with staff taking my backpack, emptying it and asking a bunch of questions.

"How was your first day of school?"

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Can I be expecting anyone else over for dinner?"

"Speaking of dinner what would you like?"

I sighed taking my time answering the questions.

"Mostly okay, one, no and lasagna." I answered. I was tired, Max came running up to me and jumping all over my leg. I picked him up and he licked my face all the way to my room.

"So Max, anything happen at home today?" I asked the golden retriever. He whimpered and ran into the closet. That could only mean one thing.

"Miss. Gram! Are you doing your homework? Your principal sent over some Japanese workbooks, I want 15 pages done by next Monday." Janice screeched sending chills down my spine.

"You have mail." She tossed a bulging manila envelope at me and left the room. I opened the envelope and pulled out the first paper. Max came out of the closet and jumped on my bed onto my lap.

"Ready to read what it says?" I asked Max. He gave a happy bark and quieted down.

"Dear Miss. Gram, We are sorry to inform you that your parents went with a small team to an undisclosed location that they were not supposed to go to but insisted on doing so anyway. When the mission was over every team member made it back safe from harm, expect two. Your parents were beheaded by the king of that undisclosed location and unfortunately passed away." I stopped reading tears brimming in my eyes. My parents dead. Max seemed to understand my sadness and started licking my tears like they were a bone.

"Should I dare to continue reading?" I asked my voice cracking. Max barked a soft bark and took that as a sign to continue reading.

"With that news out of the way, since you are the next of kin you are now the new boss of the CIA. Congregations! Did you know this is the first time someone under 18 has taken the reigns. Yes your parents were the best leaders we ever had, now its up to you to continue the family legacy. Don't worry about Broadway, we have someone temporarily covering it until you finish your schooling. Now that you are the new leader you will find paperwork you need to send back as soon as possible. Be under constant caution, the threat containing you that made you move to Japan in the first place is stronger then ever. They are now hunting for you. Trust no one.

Yours Truly,

Jessica Baxley

"Wow Max, who knew someone could combine a tragedy letter, a congrats letter, and a warning letter all in one." I said sarcastically. Max looked up at me and brought me my brush. I looked in my mirror. Blonde strands were tangled in my already messy curly hair. I brushed through it and picked up the manila envelope. I was going to start the paper work when the doorbell rang.

"Rebecca! Get the door!" I heard Janice yell. Every step I took a new level of dread came with it. What about the letter?

"Mary! Could you get the door please?" I asked my favorite maid ducking behind a wall. She opened the door and it turns out I had other things to worry about.

"Hello, does Rebecca Gram live here?" Tamaki's annoying voice. I could tell by my maids star struck face that she wasn't expecting him either.

"Why yes! She does live here, now James!" Mary said calling my butler.

"Yes." James said with his ever present frown.

"Sir, would you like anything to drink?" Mary asked Tamaki.

_ Please don't say lemonade! Don't say lemonade. I worked to hard on the recipe to have it tasted by Tamaki. _Nope, I had my hopes to high.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble, could I please have some lemonade?" Tamaki asked while looking around the manor. I dashed back to my room after hearing `"Come right this way to the sitting room. Your lemonade will be out right away, your lucky, this is Rebecca's special lemonade she worked so hard on."`

Max was startled by my running to him.

"Okay Max, here's what I need you to do. There is a bad stranger out there who I don't like, can you bite him really hard?" I asked Max hastily. He barked an agreement and bounded out the door. I waited.

"Rebecca! Where are you? You have a visitor! This is not like you Rebecca to keep company waiting!" Mary yelled.

"Oh, what a cute little doggy! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tamaki gave a pitched scream. Plan has succeeded.

"Rebecca! Get out here and control Max! I'm sorry, sir, Max is usually very friendly. I gave a whistle and Max ran back to my room. He came through the door very proud, followed by a very angry Mary.

"Miss. Gram! I implore you to go out there and apologize to your guest. I know you did that on purpose. The poor boy was practically in tears. I believe he is now in the corner." Mary glared pushing me out the door. I picked up Max and walked slowly to the sitting room.

When I pushed open the door it was a sad sight. Tamaki was sitting in the corner muttering to himself.

"Tamaki what are you doing here?" I asked making Tamaki jump up. He had a nasty bite mark on his shin and was dripping with blood. Never the less, he looked happy to see me.

"Well, I came to see you of course!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Your lemonade was amazing and I know a great place that can train your dog." he said overly excited. I was getting annoyed with his whole cheerful attitude. He probably knows I set Max on him but yet he doesn't show it.

"Tamaki, Max is perfectly trained. I sent him to bite your ass off, he preformed with awesome results. Never the less come over here." I said gesturing to sit on the couch and to put his foot on the coffee table. He did as I wished and I went to a cabinet to get some cream and bandages.

"Thank you princess." Tamaki said politely as I put the cream on my hand. I sent a glare his way and he started to look scared.

"Don't, call me a princess. Please call me Rebecca." I started rubbing the cream all over his wound. Tamaki winced as I spread the medicine.

"Isn't there a way to do this less painful." Tamaki whinnied. Truth is there is, but I wanted to it in the most painful way.

"No." I answered hastily and Tamaki pulled away his leg.

"This treatment is to painful to continue." Tamaki announced. I wasn't going to take any of this drama. I told him the worst case scenario.

"Fine, then leave it untreated and exposed and let it get infected so bad that you will get blood poising and perhaps months in the hospital, having several hours of pain. During all of this you are thinking to your self, `I should have went on with the treatment.`. All because you couldn't stand a few minutes of pain." I snapped. Tamaki was white, challenge succeeded. He slowly put his foot back on the table.

"You didn't have to put it like that." Tamaki complained as I started wrapping the bandages around his leg.

"Done!" I yelled proudly, super excited by my own handiwork. I remembered that Tamaki was still sitting on the couch. "Now, I know you didn't come here to make small talk, so why are you really here." I asked while Max growled. I guess he didn't like the new stranger.

"What makes you happy?" he asked suddenly. This threw me for a loop. I decided to answer back with my own question.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back. This time Tamaki looked confused. I saw what looked liked a small smile on his face.

"I know you have been having a tough time adjusting to Japan and I just wanted to make you happy for once." Tamaki answered. I looked into his eyes. I can always tell when someone is being honest, I saw nothing but pure honesty.

"Tamaki, I'm not on the mood for this kind of stuff right now. Something just happened in my family and it really shook me up. Please can you leave me alone." I requested. I even through in some fake tears. Truth is, I just wanted Tamaki to get the hell out of my house. I decided to really sell it. "Please Tamaki, I just want to be left alone right now." I finished now making the tears freely flow down my face. Even Max bought into the act and licked my tears away. I put on this sad look and looked up at Tamaki with wide eyes filled to the brim with tears. Tamaki looked like his eyes were staring to water as well.

"Well Rebecca, I am sure what you are going through is tough and if you need to talk about it the host club door is always open." Tamaki walked out of the room and I could the door close softly.

"Sucker!" I exclaimed to Max who was wildly licking my face.

"Broadway teaches you a few things, eh Max." I said with a strong Hollywood accent. I skipped out of the room heading towards the backyard for a one way ticket to Thrill Ville. My backyard was huge and had two strong oak trees on either sides on the yard supporting a small zip line. I had a small Olympic level ropes course that I had already beaten like 3 times. I was waiting on a new set of ropes. I started towards the ropes course.

_ Okay best time 15 minutes, let's see if I can make it 10. _I thought picking up my harness and running towards the course.

**-At Hikaru and Karou's mansion-**

**-Hikaru's P.O.V-**

** "**What are we going to do about the game?" I asked my brother. My brother shrugged his shoulders. I sighed. We had to win this. Normally we would have already come up with a plan, but due to the lack of information we were stumped.

"Hey Hikaru, Karou come here." Mother's high voice ordered.

"Hikaru, what is this about." Karou asked me this time it was my turn to shrug. When we walked into the room we saw our mom looking at the school website.

"Did you know they sent out a help wanted ad for a Year 1 student to teach another student Japanese?" I knew immediately what student she was talking about. "Would you like to give it a try?" I already knew my answer. Karou looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure we would love to apply." We said in unison. Mom pulled up her email and sent a quick email telling the principal we were interested. A reply came back almost immediately. I looked over mother's shoulder. I smirked at Karou when we walked out of the room.

"Looks like we get to spend every other day with Rebecca." I said slyly to my brother. He smirked back at me.

"I cant wait to see what her reaction is." Karou finished my thought.

Rebecca was in for a hell of a surprise.

**-Author's Note-**

Okay, I made what I think is a long chapter. I had fun writing the scene with Tamaki and Rebecca, you guys thought that it would be a love scene didn't you.

Anyway disclaimer I do not own the plot, characters of Ouran Highschool Host Club. Just the O.C. Which B.T.W is based off of all me friends. I normally don't do OMAKES but I couldn't resist with this chapter. If you guys have any ideas for pairings that would be awesome! I am kinda clueless when it comes to stuff like that. Enjoy the OMAKE

"**Rebecca what makes you happy?" Tamaki asked out of the blue. I have been waiting for this question for a long time.**

** "You, Tamaki of course." I said slyly. Tamaki jumped out of his seat he was so excited. **

** "I knew you would say that." Tamaki replied smiling this huge smile.**

"**Lets go to Paris and become king and Queen of a small town that we can buy." I exclaimed. Tamaki put his warm hand into mine and picked me up bridal style. **

** "To the private jet we go!" Tamaki laughed running away into the sunset.**

**The End.**

Until Next chapter, Farewell!


End file.
